Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
Summary
According to an aspect of the invention, there is provided an image forming apparatus including plural medium transport paths that branch at a predetermined branching position and along which a medium is transported in a curved state; a switching member disposed at the branching position and including a guide surface that allows the medium to be transported along one of the medium transport paths, the switching member switching between the medium transport paths; an output unit that outputs the medium toward a stacking portion, on which the medium is to be stacked, while corrugating the medium; and a guide portion that guides the medium from the branching position toward the output unit in a region in which the medium is corrugated.